


Heaven In A Field Of Heather

by jessschlinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessschlinky/pseuds/jessschlinky
Summary: Sometimes, the universe is a cruel place.  It gives you something beautiful, and steals it away before you can blink.  It lets you taste true happiness; true Grace.  Sometimes, the universe is cruel...But sometimes, sometimes the universe can be kind.





	

Heaven In A Field of Heather  
DeanCas  
For Liz Campos

_(Sometimes, the universe is a cruel place. It gives you something beautiful, and steals it away before you can blink. It lets you taste true happiness; true Grace. Sometimes, the universe is cruel...)_

Castiel’s feathers were like warm satin, drifting through Dean’s fingers. He hummed a soft tune, ever so carefully breathing on and cleaning each and every tuft, stem, and root. Dean admired the deep blue-black of them, the way they shifted over his skin like gentle water. They smelt of heather, and the mountains. Of Spring, and new life. When he leaned close them, he could almost smell the warm of the Summer sun, the crispness of a Autumn breeze. There was a hint of Winter, too; like fresh fallen snow on a lake’s shore. If he looked at the stems of each feather long enough, he imagined he could see Castiel’s grace racing like blood in human veins.

A warm breeze shuffled the grass around them, stirring up a flurry of fireflies. They took to the sky as the sun set behind the far away mountains; lighting the ever darkening horizon. Dean watched one fly above Cas’s face, watched it fly up passed his own. He watched the little bug zoom up and away, it’s light blinking merrily as it went.

“It’s pretty, Cas,” he told the angel.

”Yes,” Cas said in his tired, burnt voice. “All of God’s creatures have their beauty, Dean.”

Dean smiled down at the angel, continuing his task. Cas reached up after a time, circling Dean’s wrist with his fingers. “I’m not done yet,” Dean admonished lightly.

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas said, his smile soft; regretful. “We’ll finish next time.”

Dean sighed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the Angel’s forehead. “Next time.”

”Next time,” Cas agreed.

Dean opened his eyes, alone in the field once again. He lay down slowly, tiredly in the field, reaching out to softly run his fingers along the wing shaped burns where Castiel’s magnificent feathers had smolders and turned to ash that day so very long ago. Dean had been a much younger man then. Now, he was old, and he was tired. He lay in the shadow of Castiel’s beautiful, great wings; wings he had only ever seen as shadows in life. He dreamt about those wings, though, and saw their true glory. In his dreams, he was young, Castiel was alive, and his wings were soft heather under Dean’s finger tips.

“I love you, Cas,” he said, feeling the tears burn at his eyes as he spoke the words he had been too cowardly to speak back then. “I love you so much.”

Dean could feel his heart slowing, could feel the lingering ache that just had never truly gone away since his last heart attack. He thought it would be nice to die here; surrounded by the last remnants of Castiel on Earth. He sunk his fingers into the cool, soft soil, and wept as he had this day these last thirty years. “I love you. I want to see you. I want to see you, Cas. I want to see you,” he said, unable to say the thousand other things trapped in his heart. “I miss you. Please, please, just once more, just once more I want - ”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes, sobbing as looked into the smiling face of his Angel. Castiel lay beside him, the burned up shadows of his wings replaced by the warmth of blue-black feathers that reached out and pulled Dean into his arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

Dean smiled, young and whole and with his beloved again.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”

_(Sometimes, the universe is a cruel place. It gives you something beautiful, and steals it away before you can blink. It lets you taste true happiness; true Grace. Sometimes, the universe is cruel..._

_(But sometimes, sometimes...the universe is kind.)_


End file.
